


Easier Truths

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: With Fire and Blood [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Basil & Tsuna are NOT Related, Basil is the CEDEF Commander, Dominant Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Open Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Post-Anime, Switch Basil (Reborn), Threesome - M/M/M, Tsuna is the Vongola Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Want, Take, Have. Seven Years Later, and Tsuna balances on top of the Mafia, and he'll take his pleasures where he finds them. And he has his grandfather's Cloud in his sights.





	Easier Truths

He vanishes after his Sky dies; drifts for months, but he finally returns to Italy, to the court of his Sky’s successor. Tsunayoshi is grown, has Basil as his External Advisor now, and he rides his Will almost constantly, the way that the First Generation’s journals had talked about Giotto doing; his eyes burning Sky Orange rather than the warm caramel they’d been when he first met Tsunayoshi. He’d expected to slip right back into the command structure of the Vongola, but his successor as the Vongola Cloud had just snapped his teeth at him and driven him out of the Vongola territory until he’d finally thought to seek out an audience with Tsunayoshi personally.

It takes him time to organise a private audience with the young Decimo and when he finally does get an appointment, he bites his tongue, and chooses to abase himself in the formal fashion, to the point of kneeling, despite his aching joints - he’s suffering without a Sky, and having been ‘bitten to death’ by the Decimo’s Cloud hadn’t helped with his already aching bones - and kissing the Vongola Ring where it rests on the Decimo’s finger before he even tries to say anything.

He’s lifted from his knees, by the tiny Rain that’s now one of the most powerful men in the underworld. “Our Decimo only demands this sort of abasement from his enemies, Visconti; certainly not from his allies, and most definitely not from those he would consider amongst his own.” Like the Decimo, the tiny blonde’s eyes are also lit with his Flames; both of the young men are short enough , that he can’t help but think of them as boys.

“Kyoya has been disciplined for attempting to bite you to death the way he did.” The Decimo’s lips quirked into an evil little smile that sent a shiver of something surprisingly pleasant down his spine. “He’s currently sulking in Japan and debating killing my father. I’m undecided as to whether I’ll have to punish him or reward him if he does; I suspect my response will be fed by my mother’s reaction to him doing so.” He’d known that Iemitsu had alienated his son, but hadn’t realised it had been quite so bad.

The two of them exchange a look, and the young commander’s smile is far more sultry than the Decimo’s. “Can we, Tsuna-dono? Kyo-kun was fun, but with age comes  _technique_.” The inflection that the tiny CEDEF commander put on technique made it quite clear what the Rain  _really_  meant.

The Decimo looked thoughtfully at him, his eyes glowing so harshly that he couldn’t even see the boy’s pupils. “Yes. Yes, I think we can. But after the beatings Kyoya handed out, I think we better adjourn to a bedroom. He’s in no shape to play the sort of game we played with our Niccola.”

He wants to object, but the Decimo is right. And then he glares at the little commander as he realises what the boy has been doing for the past ten minutes; the little Rain sticks out his tongue at him. He’s mostly annoyed with himself for not noticing that the little commander has been manipulating him, even if they were easing his aches. The External Advisor presses a hand to a panel in the wall of the office, and a passageway opened; the Decimo led his way through, and this wasn’t the master bedroom. But it was luxurious, well appointed, and  _very_  well equipped.

He’s herded towards the bed in the centre of the room; the Decimo is still fully clothed, but flops onto a loveseat, unzipping his fly, and stroking his cock with a hand with that incredibly familiar ring on it. “Strip him for us, Basil-kun.” The little Rain kneels between his spread thighs, and unbuttons his fly with his teeth, and extracts his cock with a degree of reverence he hadn’t expected. Before the little blonde’s tongue could make contact with it, the Decimo spoke again, and he bit off a disappointed sound. “Greedy, greedy, Basil; I said undress him, not suck him off.” The little blonde makes an annoyed sound, but complies, “but, you can prepare him for us, sweetheart.”

His pants are pulled off, and his shirt pushed off his shoulders and then he’s rolled onto his back, and then there’s slippery fingers, and a slipperier tongue open him up, and he makes a small noise that he’d deny to the end of his days as the tongue that had forced it’s way into his body wriggled and lengthened and that was an incredibly strong hint that one of them had a Cloud or Mist secondary, and fuck he wasn’t going to survive their focused attention. It was going to be a very good death though, and he gave himself up to the little External Advisor’s tongue and hands, though he did whine when a small hand clamped tightly around the base of his cock, preventing him from cumming, and that made him feel incredibly perverse, as the little Rain’s hand was barely large enough to encircle him.

“Well done, Basil-kun. Now come here, sweetheart.” That was an interesting dynamic, one that left him wondering what the Decimo was planning to do about the succession, because the last hour had made it clear that the two of them orbited around each other. He’d have to discuss that with them at some point, but for now, he lifted his head, and fuck that sight was incredibly hot. Especially with the way the little Rain was kneeling between the Decimo’s thighs, and was now sucking his cock, and being petted by him. That went on for a long few minutes, leaving him feeling like a voyeur especially with the way his new Boss hissed, and the expression on his face when he came made him feel like an outsider. The Decimo pulled the little Rain into a kiss, and then there was a quiet conversation, and the Rain’s head shot up, with an evil glint in his eyes, and then the two of them were joining him on the bed, and when had they managed to shed their clothes?

The Decimo kneels over him, and the tiny Rain wraps his hands around his cock, and guides it into the Decimo’s body. He almost bit through his lip at how exquisitely hot and tight the boy’s body was around his cock, and how easily he took him into his ass. The fine muscle control the Decimo then exhibited made him  _whimper_. It spoke to how much the little Sky liked being in the position he was currently in, and hadn’t they mentioned playing with Ganauche? Who else had they shar-

The Decimo added a slight rise and fall to the rippling muscles, and then the little Rain was kneeling behind the Sky, and slim fingers probed at the place where he had the boy impaled. “Ah. Thought you wanted to fuck him, Basil - not test my limits. You got to do that six weeks ago when we joined Dino and Kyoya in  _their_  bed.” The mental image that provoked swamped him; the only one he could think of that would be more aesthetically appealing was either the little Rain or the Decimo between his former Sky’s youngest son, and the Cavallone Decimo.

“True, Tsuna-dono.” The suffix was filthy, and affectionate, and definitely not subordinating, the way it once had been, when the Rain had been under Iemitsu’s hand. “But you’re being greedy about playing with Visconti, so I thought I’d find a way to join in.” The Decimo laughed, and squirmed on his cock. “And you’re gorgeous when you’re overwhelmed, Tsuna-dono.” Oh their dynamic only got more fascinating, and he rolled the Decimo underneath him, and shivered as he was impaled in turn, the External Advisor pushing into him with no additional preparation or lube, making the harsh friction of his taking - the tiny blond was packing an oversized cock - hot and startlingly pleasurable. The two of them set a steady pace, and he realised they really hadn’t been kidding when they had used the word ‘playing’ in reference to how they had sex; their Flames were flirting with his, and they were giggling and bantering, and passing him back and forth between themselves, and he had no objections to being played with like this, given how pleasurable it was. But there had been an implicit challenge in the External Advisor’s request to the Decimo that the little commander thought he could outdo Kyoya. (And he decided they definitely were Sky and Rain, even if Takeshi Yamamoto was officially Tsunayoshi’s Rain.)

What would the Decimo’s violent little Cloud have decided was fun bedsport? The Decimo said he and Dino had tested his limits, so Kyoya probably went in for size play, especially as a Cavallone had been involved. Sensation was far less likely, given that the demon didn’t have the trick of amplifying an opponent’s pain during fights. He reached for his Flames carefully, not wanting to seem a threat; when neither of them react, he pushes his Flames gently into both boys systems, and watched the Decimo shiver. “Oh you were right, sweetheart. He is better at this than Kyo-kun. Fuck. That’s as wicked a trick as Reborn’s favourite one.” He hides a smile in the Sky’s throat, but then startles when he realises that he’s just been folded into the Decimo’s Sky despite the presence of another Cloud and a pair of very Cloudy individuals within it; ones whose secondaries were strong enough most Skies would be happy to call them their Cloud Guardians.

“He’s All-Encompassing. Even Xanxus and Dino are held safely within his Sky, Visconti.” The words are murmured in his ear by the External Advisor. “And he only beds those he’s in Harmony with.” He gasps, and then he’s being taken so hard, all he can do is brace himself over the Sky beneath him, and the passage around his cock was convulsing, the Decimo wailing so prettily at the intensity of the sensation, and he can’t do anything but cum in response to the stimulation. He cums and cums, and is left panting, exhausted, with the Decimo purring beneath him, stroking the back of his neck and the External Advisor driving in and out of his body, using him viciously in a way that would have him snarling if he was anyone else. (He’d have slit Iemitsu’s throat for thinking he could take him.)

Basil collapsed over him, his own body flooded with the tiny Rain’s cum, and he could support the Advisor’s weight easily, but he still rolled himself carefully off Tsuna, tipping Basil onto the bed, and the tiny Decimo wriggled gratefully over to curl into him, and cup his cheek with a small hand. “You’re one of mine. Remember that, Visconti. And I  _keep_  my own.” That very Cloudy declaration made a shiver of pleasure shoot up his spine.

He’s three-quarters of the way to asleep, courtesy of the endorphins in his system, when the door creaks open, and he hears the quiet conversation between his new Don and the intruder, and then he’s been shuffled over, and there’s another body on the other side of young Tsunayoshi, and that individual wraps himself around the Sky. “Shhh. Go back to sleep Visconti. It’s just Niccola; he had a nightmare and needs me within arms reach.” He blinks, but curls back around Basil; that actually left him with more questions than answers, and he’d have to corner Ganauche tomorrow. He knew that Timoteo hadn’t been a good Sky towards the end, but for Niccola to cling to his new Sky like that meant he’d been far worse than he thought. He shuddered and buried his nose in the Rain’s fluffy hair, and Basil laughed and flooded the room with his Flames, allowing all four of them to sleep.


End file.
